Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 08
is the eighth full episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 169th/170th episodes of the Metal Saga. The first half of the episode title "Assault! The Mysterious Blader<" aired on July 15, 2012 in Japan, and the second half of the episode title "The Pitch Black Dragon" aired on July 22, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 At the WBBA, Zyro and Co are assigned to demonstrate Zero-G battling around the nation. The gang seperate to different locations but once the battles get underway a mysterious blader disrupts the demonstration battles. As Kite and Eight start thier match a beyblader shoots a beyblade from the shadows disrupting the match disappearing as quickly as he appeared. At a different stadium, Ren and Takanosuke get a demonstration battle underway then the mysterious blader, Sakyo Kurayami, stops the battle and knocks out both of their beys like he did to Kite and Eight with his left rotation bey, Dark Knight Dragooon. Part 2 Continuing the Zero-G Stadium battles, Zyro Kurogane fights a Blader in a green Zero-G Stadium. His Samurai Ifraid knocks the opponent's Beyblade out easily, surprising the crowd. The audience is very excited and note Zyro's strength; they begin to ask Zyro for a challenge. Zyro, excited, agrees to all of their challenges. The scene shifts to another Zero-G Stadium as well, where Shinobu is battling another opponent but, because of his amazing strength, he also knocks out the opponent's Bey easily with a sneak attack. The scene shifts once again as a recap of the events when Ren battled Takanosuke and the secretive, Sakyo Kurayami appeared out of the shadows. Ren begins to get angry and challenges Sakyo in a rematch battle. Despite this, Sakyo is merely cocky and states that his Dark Knight Dragooon is a powerful Beyblade, and tells about how it is Left-Spin capable. Takanosuke then remembers the time when Gingka fought Ryuga who also had the Left-Spinning Bey, L-Drago, seven years ago. Ren believes that she still can defeat his Bey, no matter how strong, or even if it doesn't spin right. The two Bladers shoot their Beys, and Ren starts the battle with an attack. Dragooon and Phoenic begin clashing, but Dragooon unleashes its strength once again, and smashes Phoenic out of the stadium. However, because of the impact, Ren is also sent flying back, but Takanosuke saves her from collapsing on the ground. As a result, it angers Takanosuke and tells Sakyo that he will definitely pay for his wrongdoing. Takanosuke and Sakyo battle again, but Takanosuke reveals his true potential and sneak attacks Dragooon. They clash head on, but even Gryph is not tough enough to defeat Dragooon. Sakyo showcases Dragooon's ultimate power and single-handedly defeats Gryph, but also crashes the stadium into the air. Takanosuke is very surprised, and asks what kind of Bey does Sakyo possess. Sakyo shows off his Left-Spinning Bey, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF, and tells that it is the strongest Bey ever to exist. Takanosuke then follows Sakyo in order to learn more about this mysterious Bey. Back at Shinobu's battle, he has defeated most of his opponents with ease, including Zyro. Meanwhile however, in the back are a vicious team of Bladers, laughing at Zyro. Their mysterious leader, Akuya Onizaki, pushes Zyro to the back, and challenges him to a Beybattle. Akuya gets a confidence of cockiness when he tells the audience that Zyro will lose. Akuya even frightens the crowd, making Maru enraged that she states Akuya will lose against Zyro. Zyro accepts his challenge, and the battle truly begins. Elsewhere, Shinobu is walking, yet Sakyo appears with Takanosuke. Takanosuke mentions Shinobu's name, and Sakyo wonders who this Blader could be. Sakyo then challenges Shinobu to a fierce battle. With Dragooon's beast roaring, Shinobu and Sakyo stare contently as they anticipate their battle. Major Events *Zero-G Stadiums are fitted all around the world, with Zyro and the gang being the representatives for stadiums in Japan, along with the Synchrom System. *A new Blader, Sakyo Kurayami, travels around all the stadiums, sabotaging the representatives' battles. *Ren and Takanosuke each have a rematch against Sakyo but lose. *Sakyo Kurayami is revealed to be a Dragon Emperor, succeeding Ryuga. *Akuya Onizaki challenges Zyro and Sakyo challenges Shinobu. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Akuya Onizaki (Debut) *Ryuga (Flashback) Beyblades Regular *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Griffin C145S (Takanosuke's) *Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF (Sakyo's; Featured) *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's; Flashback) *Various HWS Beys Featured Beybattles *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Beypark Bladers (Various Generic Beys) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) = No Result (Sabotaged by Sakyo Kurayami) *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E20GCF) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) = No Result (Sabotaged by Sakyo Kurayami) *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Zyro and Ifraid *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon *Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon Special Moves Used Gallery Tv1341704707212.jpg Tv1341704709440.jpg Trivia *Sakyo makes his first appearence. *This is similar to an episode where Ryuga has re-awakened. Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel